herbs and girls
by PennyWorth
Summary: Boromir was hoping for an easy day girl watching but when Faramir disappears Boromir must drop everything to find him  with some help from an unexpected ally


_So here's another one shot including my oc's I hope you enjoy it _:)

_(And y_es _I know Faramir's reaction is a little extreme but hey it happens to me _:P )

_P.s I'm still looking for a beta reader so if anyone's interested can you leave me a message via fanfiction Private message because me email accounts not working at the minuet, thanks_ :)

_P.p.s whoops I forgot the disclaimer: PennyWorth does not own anything except Theo, Oberon, Minaline and Marlong _:)

Herbs and girls

Faramir trailed after his older brother as they made their way down to the houses of healing. The nine year old was small for his age but Boromir said that he still had a lot of growing to do. Faramir was curious, while he and Boromir had some lessons from the warden about healing herbs and how to split broken libs and stitch others back together they did not have a lesson today.

Boromir glanced behind impatiently, "Hurry up or we'll be late!"

"Late for what?" Faramir piped back.

"Just late," Boromir answered evasively.

Faramir shrugged, he would find out soon enough. Personally he loved coming to the houses to learn about herbs and so forth, plus the warder told good stories. They reached the large house and Boromir ducked round the back towards the gardens.

Faramir frowned, they never went in this way and Boromir normally paid him more attention too. Feeling slightly dejected he peeked round the corner. Boromir was crouching behind one of the many bushes peering through the top leaves and small branches. Then Faramir saw what his fourteen year old brother had spotted.

There was a young girl about Boromir's age collecting herbs from the herb garden. She was very small with long wavy charcoal coloured hair and her feet were bare and grass stained. A pare of well wore lather boots were left abandoned by the edge of the soil and her purple dress swirled around her milky ankles.

Faramir gapped, his brother had come here for a girl? A cold fear clenched in his little heart. What if Boromir liked her better than him? What if Boromir didn't want him any more? What if Boromir left him behind like their father had?

Faramir staggered away fighting back tears. He was considering going back to the nursery when he caught sight of an small door slightly ajar. Curiosity taking over he wandered over and gave the door a little push. It swung open easily.

Faramir peeked in. the room was filled with towering shelves crammed full with herbs, cloth for bandages and various other healing supplies. Faramir gazed up in awe. His eyes widened, up on the second shelf was a small dagger. Very carefully he reached up on his tip-toes in order to reach it but he was too short and his finger tips only brushed the bottom of the shelf.

Straining he reached up as far as he could and nudged the dagger's hilt towards the edge of the shelf. As he struggled his elbow caught a pretty patterned pottery pot and knocked it off the shelf. It toppled over taking the dagger with it and plummeted towards the ground. Faramir tried to catch the dagger but he accidentally grabbed the blade instead of the hilt.

The nine year old dropped the dagger in shock and let out a little yelp tears springing to his grey eyes. Red blood oozed from his palm and he felt queasy looking at it. He closed his eyes. He was going to be in so much trouble.

He sat down heavily. His head felt like it was on fire and the word around him grew and contracted until he could only see bleary blobs of pale light. He closed his eyes. He wanted Boromir but he was too busy watching the stupid girl in the herb garden. A big fat tear rolled down his cheek and he sniffed pathetically.

Boromir smiled to himself. This wasn't the first time he'd seen the girl in the garden but every time he saw her she grew more and more fair. He didn't know her name but he knew that some of her relations were healers and she was at the houses of healing often.

Theo loved to tease him about her. He thought that Boromir was in love. Boromir didn't know. Love was such a big word and he only liked her. Yet he couldn't stop thinking about her. He frowned glancing round, he couldn't hear Faramir's constant babble about what ever he'd learnt in the school room that morning any more.

He leaped to his feet and hurried back around the side of the houses expecting to find Faramir sitting on the steps waiting for him. But no little brother glanced up from his daydream to greet him with a huge grin. The steps were empty.

Boromir looked around, Faramir couldn't have gone far. Maybe he'd gone inside. He looked up and down the street before going inside to ask if Faramir was there. However the healers only shook their heads and told him that Faramir wasn't due back until tomorrow so why should he be here today?

Boromir cursed and ran out to the gardens franticly calling Faramir's name. He was so caught up in his plight that he collided with something and landed heavily. What ever he'd landed on yelped and shoved him off with two dirty hands.

To his horror Boromir realised that it was the girl that he'd been watching. She climbed to her feet and dusted herself off, then have Boromir the most withering glare he had ever seen.

"A-are you all right?" he stammered climbing back to his feet as well.

The girl tossed her dark hair over her shoulder, "You were lucky that I'd already delivered my herbs to the healers."

Boromir winced, "Sorry," he mumbled.

The girl snorted, "Boys, always the same, In a hurry to get anywhere."

Boromir drew himself up indignantly, "I'm only in a hurry because I'm looking for my little brother."

The girl's expression softened, "Where did you last see him?"

Boromir gestured towards the edge of the herb garden and the back of the houses.

The girl nodded, "Well let's take a look then."

Boromir scowled, why did all girls have to be so bossy, "I've already looked round there though."

The girl arched an eyebrow, "Found your brother yet?"

Boromir frowned at the redundant question. Did she really think he'd be standing her if he had?

The girl shook her head, "Thought not."

"What's your name?" Boromir asked as they made their way over to the bushes that lined the back wall.

"Minaline," the girl replied over her shoulder,

"I'm-"

"Boromir, I know. I mean who doesn't? You are the stewards heir after all," Minaline cut in.

Boromir scowled again, maybe he didn't like her so much after all. They checked under all the bushes and in the herb garden but there was no sign of Faramir anywhere. They rounded the houses of healing and almost collided with Theo.

"There you are!" the red head exclaimed, "I've been looking for you every where. Your father wants to see you."

Boromir cursed colourfully and Minaline arched a perfect eyebrow at him which made the fourteen year old's face flush red with embarrassment.

"What's the matter?" Theo asked catching sight of the worried expression carved into his best friend's face.

Boromir hung his head dejectedly, "I've lost Faramir."

Theo gapped, "You've lost him! You of all people?"

Boromir stared ashamedly at his boots.

Theo sighed, "Was he with you before he vanished?"

"Yes," Boromir clarified, "He was right behind me but when I looked back he was gone." well that wasn't the whole truth but he wasn't about to confess it in front of Minaline. She was the reason he'd been at the houses of healing in the first place.

"Is he with Oberon?" Theo asked.

Boromir shook his head, "Faramir wouldn't have gone without telling me."

"Maybe you didn't hear him?" Minaline suggested.

"He'd have told me," Boromir protested firmly.

Theo shrugged, "So he must be round here somewhere."

Minaline frowned scanning the surrounding area. Her eyes fell on the small supply shed off to their left. "What about in there?"

Boromir turned, "I didn't even notice that was there!" he surged forward slamming the flimsy door wide open.

Faramir was leaning against the wall. He face was ashen and his lips slightly tinged with blue. Boromir swore and rushed to his brother's side. Broken shards of pottery crunched under his boots and glancing down he spotted not only the broken pot but the dagger. His own face paled in growing horror.

"Mir? Mir, come one speak to me!" he shook Faramir's shoulders lightly.

"Is he all right?" Theo called crowding in after him.

Boromir shook his head, "He has a nasty cut on his hand but I think its shock more than anything." he very slowly inched his little brother on to a dry bit of ground so he was lying flat then propped his feet up on a pile of blankets.

Minaline pushed past Theo, "Let me see!" she peered over her long hair falling like a curtain across her face. "Its not too bad," she announced, "Freckle boy go get me some water from the well near the herb garden. Boromir pass me some linen and salve."

Theo arched an eyebrow, "Sheesh bossy," he muttered under his breath as he ran to the well.

Boromir reached up and retrieved a small wad of linen and the pottery pot Minaline had gestured to.

Theo returned quickly with the water and Minaline washed the cut. As she did so Faramir seemed to come back to his senses.

"Borry?" he whispered.

Boromir grinned, "That's right."

"My hand hurts," the stunned nine year old mumbled.

Theo laughed, "I'll bet. Where on 'earth did you find a dagger?"

"On the shelf," Faramir replied sucking his head his cheek flushing.

Boromir picked up the small weapon and glanced over at Minaline, "Do healers usually leave daggers lying around?"

Minaline peered over as she rubbed some salve on Faramir's cut, he eyes narrowed, "Marlong," she ground out.

"Marlong?" Boromir echoed.

"He's my uncles apprentice and an arrogant fool," Minaline snorted.

"Your uncle?" Theo asked.

"He's the warder of the houses of healing," Minaline replied distractedly. She gave Faramir a warm smile, "How do you feel? Still light headed?"

Faramir shook his head then winced, "Bit better."

Minaline nodded, "You've got dome colour back in your face and your lips aren't blue any more."

"A-am I in trouble?" the little boy whispered.

Boromir shook his head, "No silly but this Marlong is going to get and ear full from me."

"Just be a bit more careful in future," Theo added.

Minaline stood up and dusted down her purple skirts, "I'll take the dagger to my uncle. He'll know how to deal with Marlong."

"Not if I get him first," Boromir muttered darkly.

Theo rolled his eyes and shrugged apologetically at Minaline.

Boromir got to his feet and helped Faramir up, "Come on lets get you back to the nursery."

Theo groaned.

"What is it?" Minaline asked.

Theo shook his head, "Nothing but," he turned to Boromir, "Your father's going to be wandering where we've got to."

Boromir groaned too, "That's it Faramir go hide somewhere else and then we can waste the rest of the afternoon looking for you again."


End file.
